The present invention is related to a supporting member for an infant's chair, and more particularly to a supporting member for firmly securing an infant's chair onto the edge portion of a table, or the like.
The most common use of an infant's chair secured on a table is shown in FIG. 1. Such a chair utilizes two arms 2, which project from a seat portion, positioned on the top surface of a table and two supporting rods 1 extended from the base part of the arms 2 for abuting against the under surface of the table, so that the chair can be hung on the edge portion of the table. However, such a conventional device still has several disadvantages. The arms 2 and supporting rods 1 cannot be firmly fixed on the table, and thus, the chair may inadvertently slide away when an infant swings or shakes in the seat. This disadvantage may present a danger to an infant and may even cause a life threatening situation. The sliding of the arms 2 may also cause harm to the top surface of the table. Moreover, such a chair device is difficult to carry because the chair itself occupies a large space.
A supporting member according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention to improve on the disadvantages described above.